


¡Ay Sakura!

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Sakura es una niña que quiere ser aceptada por sus compañeras ,sin embargo al tratar de  inventar algo para ser aceptada se mete en un pequeño problema.-¿Tu con novio?--¿Es mayor? .. pff jaja estas bien loca SakuraSasuNaruAdvertencia:[Mpreg][Un poco de bullying , sin llegar a molestara a nadie para Sakura]One-Shot
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	¡Ay Sakura!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola , mi intención no es crear un tipo de bashing contra el personaje de Sakura . No tengo un odio hacia ella solo espero no ofender a sus fans.

"Eres la mejor " 

"Eres una niña brillante" 

"Me alegra ser tu maestra"

"Eres un ejemplo para todos"

Esas son algunas de las palabras que le han agrandado el gran ego a Sakura Haruno una de las mejores estudiantes de la Escuela Preparatoria "Sannin " donde era aclamada por todos los profesores, siendo la número uno en todo. Justo cuando ella era una niña pequeña le realizaron un examen que le diagnóstico con un IQ del 134 % , fue el orgullo de sus padres , y aún lo sigue siendo , esta joven chica tiene como todas ideales , metas y sobre todo sueños. 

Uno de esos sueños era ser tan grande como su profesora favorita Tsunade Senju , quien en más de una ocasión se había ganado premios a su gran habilidad con la medicina cosa que Sakura admiraba mucho. La vida de esta chica era normal y ella no se podía quejar de nada , estatus económico : medio , padres amorosos, buenas calificaciones , internet en fin poseía todo , pero... De vez en cuando era insultada por sus amigas , quienes le juzgaban por un cosa muy "tonta" según ella. El hecho de nunca a ver tenido un novio y nunca haberse enamorado . A pesar de que eso para ella no importaba mucho , al parecer para los demás si lo era, sin embargo por más que trató de enamorarse nunca lo logro ¡Pero eso a quien le importaba , era joven 17 años no eran tan malos! ¿O si? 

—Oye Plana —oyó un grito que le hizo gritar—¿Ya te vas ?—le pregunto aquella persona con preocupación fingida 

—A sí es Karin y no veo el por que me has de llamar plana—con el ceño fruncido encaro a una de las personas que más le habían jodido el día .

Karin U. una de las chicas que la menospreciaban por el hecho de no tener el pecho bien desarrollado y no tener novio. 

—¿Por qué no?—pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa—Si las damas siempre tienen que ser honestas 

Sakura preferido olvidar el comentario de la despreciable adolescente y siguió con su camino directo a la salida de la preparatoria. No iba prestando atención asta que desvió la mirada al escuchar una serie de gritos , giro su cabeza y fue que entonces vio como un grupo de universitarios se agarraban a golpes . 

Quiso no prestarle atención hasta que vio a uno de los universitarios , muy guapo , ojos negros y cabello azabache de un buen físico , el cual era tomado de la cintura y de los brazos para que no fuera a matar al que estaba en frente de el . Por un momento quiso ir a ver como estaba el joven tan hermoso que había visto ... ¡Vaya así que eso era amor a primera vista! ¡Cha! Ahora tenía que presumirle a sus amigas y de seguro sería la envidia de todas.

—¡¡Maldito bastardo , donde le vuelvas a tocar un solo pelo Te mato!!—gritaba el joven azabache

—¡Estúpido bastardo! Cálmate estamos llamando bastante la atención ¡Además Naruto se va a preocupar al ver el golpe que tienes en la cara!—grito un chico con piel más pálida 

—Si Sasuke ... Déjalo o absténte a las consecuencias ósea el dormir en el sillón -dijo un chico de cabello semi azul que le sujetaba los brazos Poco a poco vio como el joven del que se había enamorado , se estaba calmando y el otro a juzgar por su apariencia a penas y podía estar de pie . 

—hm—mustio mientras se limpiaba un hilito de sangre de la boca— Si que eres un bruto Uchiha .... Pero esto por ahora se queda así ... Sin embargo siempre tienes que cuidarte la espalda je 

Vio como el apaleado se iba en compañía de su pandilla cojeando del dolor , ella no pudo evitar volver a voltear a ver a su universitario quien se sentó en una banca de por ahí cerca . 

—y pensar que estábamos aquí tan tranquilos —suspiro el peliblanco 

—El se lo busco—se escuso Sasuke

—No queremos denegar eso pero ... Eres cómo un animal y uno con rabia , bastardo—hablo divertido el pálido 

—¿Y eso que ? El no tiene ningún derecho a hablar así de Naruto —

—Pero tu siempre le exageras Sasuke...hm como sea dudo que vuelvan a pasar por aquí , así que ¿nos vemos aquí mañana a la misma hora ?— 

—Claro Suigetsu—Dijo el albino—Y tu bastardo asegúrate de esconder ese golpe , puedes hacer enojar mucho a Naruto y lo en su estado no es lo mejor 

—Hn , crees que no lo se 

De un momento a otro reacciono y se dirigió a su casa , totalmente contenta al fin había encontrado a " amor de su vida " . 

  
SN

Su mañana había sido normal y como de costumbre , y más al ver a su novio a su lado totalmente desnudo por lo que había pasado en la noche . Acaricio descaradamente el trasero de este y lo abrazo más hacia el. 

—Dobe , levántate —le susurro con su voz ronca

—Teme... Cinco minutos más ttebayo — 

—No dobe —le empezó a acariciar el estómago el cual estaba hinchado como una pequeña pelotilla—Menma tiene hambre

—¿Y tu como sabes eso ? ¡Tu no eres el que esta gordo!-grito dramáticamente el Rubio con lágrimones en los ojos 

—ah—suspiro—ahí va de nuevo

—Esque .... Es por eso que casi ya no me tocas y ...-

—Pero tu sabes que es por el bien del bebe además ...— Se acercó a su pareja , directo al oído — Sabes que soy un bruto ... Que te deja afónico ... Hm — 

—Estúpido , pervertido —

—Lo dice el que exige hacer el amor, Además lo hicimos anoche y eso que te lo hice despacio —

—Touche — El doncel de espalda ancha y atlética se levantó lentamente mientras contoneaba lentamente su figura . Sasuke cerro sus ojos al presenciar semejante escena , y luego Naruto decía que el era el pervertido . Pero que se le podía hacer a el eso no le molestaba.

El y Naruto eran pareja desde hace 5 años . Ahora con el de 20 años y Naruto de 19 , habían decidido tomar la relación más enserio . Por ello a parte de quererse casar decidieron que tendrían un hijo , la idea no le agrado a los padres del Rubio a lo cual decidieron que no les darían su bendición para casarse . De eso yacía cuatro meses que el y el Rubio vivían juntos y se habían "embarazado" . 

Y eso era el tiempo en que el matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki no les habían dirigido la palabra ; ciertamente a el –y que dios le perdoné – le importaba un bledo , mejor para el y su Naruto el cual tan ocupado estaba con su embarazo que ni siquiera se acordaba de sus padres . Mientras que por su lado sus padres quedaron fascinados al saber que tendrían más nietos —A pesar de que ya tienen a los de Itachi — Y también saber de que Naruto y el serían una pareja casada. Hoy tenía que ir a la Universidad a entregar su último proyecto del Semestre , Aunque eso no era del todo su agrado , aún así eso le iba a ayudar para terminar su carrera como administrador de empresas . Ese día hacia un buen tiempo por lo que decidió irse caminando siendo despedido por Naruto que por su condición ahora estudiaba a en casa unos cuantos cursos online , sobre Derecho .

En el camino se encontró con los dos idiotas de sus amigos . Los cuales le saludaron alegremente mientras le abrazaban a su manera , Sai y Suigetsu podrían ser un par de idiotas sumamente extraños . Suigetsu por su extraña obsesión por el agua y Sai con su sensatez brutal con las personas. En un momentos cuando el y Naruto entraron a la Universidad , Estos fueron unos de los muchos pretendientes de su futuro esposo , siendo rechazados e incluso golpeados por el carácter efusivo y sumamente bruto del Rubio 

Si bien Naruto podía tener un cuerpo de doncel envidiable , pero su actitud no ayuda en nada . Con una muletilla un tanto extraña que sólo utilizaba después de que lo insultaban o estaba nervioso y emocionado sumando una voz muy potente y a veces escandalosa , y sobre todo lo tonto e ingenuo que podía llegar a ser .

Naruto estaba muy lejos de ser un doncel " Perfecto" en todos los sentidos . Aunque eso fue lo que le gusto desde un momento a el . Y eso que no se menciono el vocabulario de groserías que le decía a todo varón lujurioso pues ante todo Naruto creía firmemente en la igualdad y respeto a los donceles y mujeres , odiaba a esos pervertidos que hacían sentirse incómodo . 

Pero nada eso les importaba ellos ya que aunque su actitud y personalidad no eran las más soñadas —De ambas partes —, ambos se acoplaban perfectamente y se entendían .

Regresando al tema De Suigetsu y Sai , estos se rindieron después de ver la lujuriosa escena entre el y Naruto en una aula vacía después de clases. Cuando Sasuke y Naruto se dieron cuenta de que los observaban , terminaron rápido con lo suyo y aclararon todo , dejando en claro que se fueran a la .... Si no se rendían con Naruto . El conflicto a cabo y los 4 se volvieron amigos. 

Pero unos no cedieron aunque sabían de la relación llegaban a ser tan insoportables al grado de insinuársele a Naruto con palabras vulgares de mal gusto. Uno de ellos era Sasori , un pelirrojo un par de años mayor que ellos que aparentemente tenia una extraña obsesión con los rubios de ojos azules. Y rencor por los Uchiha , mas que todo por la mala experiencia que le dejo tratar de cortejar a Deidara Katsu sabiendo a cuestas que este era la "propiedad" de Itachi , pero eso es otra historia. El y su banda de amigos que eran Tobi , Hidan y Zetsu.

Molestaba constantemente a Naruto , afortunadamente con el carácter del rubio , era mas que obvio que no se dejaría de un varón.

Ese pensamiento de fuerza y confianza Sasuke lo agradecía profundamente mas que todo por que no quería tratar a Naruto como una nenita en apuros. 

—¡¿Sasuke?! ¿¡Eres tu?!-Grito emocionado Suigetsu-¡Hace tiempo que no te veia viejo 

—Se te extrañaba bastardo—Dijo Sai con una sonrisita 

—Aja ,ni quien les crea —Respondio Sasuke con sarcasmo

—¿Como esta nuestro precioso Naruto?-Pregunto Suigetsu— 

—Bien y nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir que es "nuestro" si es que quieres seguir nadando vivo— 

—Uyy que Caracter— 

—Supongo que le ha de acentuar el embarazo—-Dijo Sai

—Como no tienes ni idea —Dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos imaginándose a Naruto desnudo con su pequeña pancita , jadeando suplicando—

—¡Deja de babear! ¡Que haces que mi mente también lo piense!-Grito Suigetsu agarrándose la cabeza

—Vaya , vaya hasta que te dignas a venir , Uchiha—Dijo una voz un tanto suave pero varonil—

—Artista de cuarta—-Respondio Sasuke

—¿Cómo están Naruto y mi bebe? —

—¿Tu que? —Dijo con una aura negra en su exterior 

—Oh no—-Dijeron al sunoiso Sai y Suigetsu— 

Y en menos de dos segundos la pelea comenzó dándose todos contra todos , saliendo ganando la banda de Sasuke . 

Ya un poco mas relajados los tres se fueron , Sasuke pensaba que seria mejor ir a entregar su trabajo al dia siguiente , para evitarse mas problemas .

Actualidad

Sakura caminaba alegre por los pasillos de su escuela , mostrando su dientes . Su andar daba una impresión como de una mezcla entre marcha y baile extraterrestre . Finalmente llego a su salón donde Karin y la demás se asombraron al verla llegar muy feliz.

—Frente de marquesina—la llamo Karin—¿Por qué tan feliz—dijo sentándose enfrente de la banca de Sakura , en menos de dos segundos Sakura fue rodeada por todas la banda de Karin

—Me he enamorado—Exclamo feliz 

—¡Ja! ¿De quien? ¿De un personaje ficticio? —Dijo otra riendo a carcajadas

—De un universitario —Dijo feliz , dejando a todas impresionadas

—Estas loca ¿o no? —Pregunto TenTen

—Nop fue amor a primera vista—

—Y el te vio? —Pregunto una 

—Si claro—Mintio descaradamente —Hasta alago mi pelo

—Ha de estar ciego —Comento otra 

—Que interesante eh Sakura —Dijo Karin ajustándose los lentes —Pero sospechosamente increíble

—Cierto—

—Frentona queremos pruebas—

—Y las tendran— Ahí Sakura no sabes en lo que te metes...

[...] 

Al dia siguiente Sakura apareció en el mismo lugar de ayer esperando que el moreno pasase por ahí . Se sentó en una banca y como por pura coincidencia del destino el chico paso con unos documentos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura saco su teléfono y le saco una serie de fotos .... 

¿Pero , como se llamaba este chico? 

—Sasuke—Grito una muchacha rubia—¿Cómo estas? , '¿Cómo esta Naruto?

Sasuke... Sinonimo de perfeccion....(Que les dijo es Sakura)

[...]

Los meses pasaban y a medida que se iban , los problemas aumentaban. Naruto por un parte , estaba feliz pues faltaba para que se aliviase tan solo uno par de semanas. Mientras que Sakura se vanagloriaba con la fotos tomadas a Sasuke y creando nuevas con ayuda del Photoshop.

Dejando a todos anonadadas excepto a Karin quien se había negado a ver dichosas fotos . 

*En el hospital*

—¡¡¡Me duele !!! —Gritaba Naruto sosteniendo con mucha fuerza de las barandas de la camilla—Sasuke hijo de tu ....¡¡Me duele maldito!! ¡Tu mama me dijo que no me iba a doler 'ttebayo !

—¡¡Usuratonkachi!! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Respira!! —

—Hijo de ... 

*Unas hora después*

—Suspiraba Naruto—Ay Menma , como me diste batalla niño hermoso—Decia Naruto acariciando la mejilla del bebe—Te pareces a mi y a tu papa-Teme 

—Naruto no le enseñes esas palabras—Dijo Sasuke mientras los rodeaba con sus brazos—No sabes cuanto los amo—le susurro al oído

—Y nosotros no tenemos de otra —Dijo Naruto con una zurrona sonrisa, sacándole otra a Sasuke—Es broma 'ttebayo

—Hmmp— 

[...] 

1mes después

Otro día mas en la escuela , Sakura caminaba feliz de la vida directo a la escuela .Pues desde hace mas de 5 meses su vida había cambiado radicalmente , siendo aceptada en su salón o por la mayoría pues Karin aun no aceptaba su derrota. Sin embargo hoy algo pasaría... 

—Oye Frentona—Karin por fin hacia acto de presencia 

—¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?— 

—Si es que ese universitario te adora tanto por que no , nos lo presentas he—Dijo Karin mientras ponía una mano en su cintura , sonriendo con arrogancia viendo a Sakura palidecer

—Oh que acaso todo lo que nos has dicho es una vil mentira 

—Claro que no!!! Si quieres hoy se los presento! — 

—Pues que así sea—Dijo Karin dándose la vuelta sin mirar a Sakura la cual se puso extremadamente nerviosa . ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

En la tarde un grupo de Niñas caminaban , por donde Sakura las guiaba , la cual iba demasiado nerviosa. 

—¿Ya casi llegamos?—Dijo cansada TenTen

—S-SI—Susurro temblando Ya al llegar esperaron en el mismo lugar que Sakura la cual rogaba que el chico no apareciese por ahí. 

—¿Por qué , no llega? —Pregunto Karin con malicia 

—Yo ...¡Ahí esta! —Grito sorprendida Sakura Todas voltearon y vieron a un chico muy guapo pasando por ahí. 

—¡Que guapo! —Exclamaron todas menos Karin quien se se quedo boquiabierta 

—Sorprendida Karin-Dijo con arrogancia Sakura 

—¿Cómo es posible?!-Grito Karin algo alarmada 

—¿Qué te pasa Karin por que te lo tomas asi? —Dijo TenTen extrañada

—¡Sasuke-Kun! —Grito y el chico voltio 

—¿Karin? —Dijo extrañado

—¿Lo conoces? —Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

—Es pareja de mi primo—Dijo Karin enojada—¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a mi primo? ¿No estas conforme con el? Si querías una amante te hubieras conseguido una de tu edad , Te voy a acusar con Naruto

—De que demonios estas hablando Karin—Dijo Sasuke sonfundido 

—De que actuabas como novio de la Frentona aun estando con mi primo!! — 

—¿Quién?! — 

—Ella—Y señalo a Sakura 

—¿Quién eres tu? —

—Ammm....jejej es un linda historia— 

Así paso una semana desde aquel incidente , en el cual Sakura no había ido a la escuela y solo iba a la salida por los trabajos y tareas. Sakura caminaba con unos hojas en un carpeta , con la cabeza baja pues aun no se le pasaba lo deprimida y culpable. 

—Ahí esta! —Dijo una voz un tanto conocida 

De repente alguien le toco el hombro y la jalo, ella al sentir el agarre se espanto y quería gritar pero la interrumpieron. 

—Tranquila , soy yo Sasuke —Dijo el chico de hace una semana—

—Que quieres—Dijo enojada , mas bien haciendose la sufrida pero bueno 

—Queremos hablar contigo—Dijo una voz desconocida , ella alzo la mirada y se encontró con un doncel muy hermoso sosteniendo un bebe de un meses de nacido

—Mucho gusto soy Naruto Namikaze 

—¡Yo lo siento mucho ¡ Namikaze-San , yo no intentaba quitarle a Uchiha-san ni nada perdón , no sabia lo que hacia—Dijo ella inclinándose y empezando a llorar dramáticamente

—Bueno dudo mucho que lograses apartarme de Naruto pero bueno—Dijo Sasuke pero Naruto le dio un codazo 

—Como sea ,oye alza la cara ...—Suspiro y miro la banca vacia—Ven vamos a sentarnos

—Mira , la verdad es que si estoy un poco molesto , por todo esto , pero ... Karin me comento que te deprimiste mucho y cree que caíste en depresión debido a lo que Sasuke y ella te dijeron ... — 

—Me lo merecia— 

—Cierto—Dijo Sasuke

—Callate...Mira no quiero que te martirices por esto así que te diré algo ¿Por que te inventaste todo ese royo? 

—Pues la verdad , yo solo quería ser aceptada—

—Ya veo asi que Karin también tiene la culpa, descuida yo le dire a Nagato que la reprenda , pero volviendo al tema . Niña tranquila no te lo tomes tan a pecho no has arruinado nada . 

—De acuerdo aun así perdón , la presión social fue mucha 

—Algun día encontraras a alguien que te quiera—Dicho esto esto Naruto se levanto dispuesto a irse pero Sakura lo detuvo—

—Me podría decir ...¿Cómo se llama su hijo?

—Menma... 

—Que bonito nombre ...adiós y Gracias— 

—Ahí que niñas las de hoy , no teme—

—Me gusto tu tono serio , te oyes tan sexy ... si tan solo lo usaras cuando...

¡Pumm!! 

Y Sasuke quedo con un chichón tirado en el suelo

Unos meses después Naruto y Sasuke se casaron e invitaron a Karin y Sakura a su boda , siendo ahora Sakura una conocida de ellos .... 

Fin 

Notas finales: Se que deje el Final muy abierto pero , que se le puede hacer a un Fic medio Ramdom. Espero que sea de su agrado , si lo es dejame un cometario .... 

Saludos

PD-Este fic tambien esta en Amor yaoi bajo el nombre de ¡Ay Sakura! - Por Monse Uchiha.

Esa es mi otra cuenta y en Wattpad como " -Luka-Chan-

Editado el 06-05-2020


End file.
